


to be loved one day

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: joe and rami meet and reunite over ten years before they get together finally.





	to be loved one day

**Author's Note:**

> jsut found this pairing and i know this is bad because my english is not great but i wanted to write something for them. it's my first fic about real people so no hate pls

Joe Mazzello had been working in Hollywood since he was a child. He had worked with a lot of famous people. Lots of people recognized him for Jurassic Park and other movies. But he wasn’t the typical child star turned adult. HIs parents raised him not to be like that. He has his head on straight. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why so many people like him. He’s funny and untroubled but also professional and hardworking.   
Even though he took time off for college he still got roles when he decided to act again. Joe was a simple man when it came to acting. He wanted a good role with good dialogue and a director he could trust. He also wanted good coworkers with him. Most actors did anyways. Who wants to work with other actors who are mean or rude or in it only for the money? Even though he understood wanting a big paycheck. Everyone wants that and most of the time it helps make life easier. But Joe still wants to act because he loves it and he loves being able to become different people.  
When he’s in his twenties he gets casted in a tv show called The Pacific. It’s a good show and he was excited to be in it. Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks were in charge of it which meant it was going to be good. The redhead actor was happy when he got the call from an agent asking him for an audition. But he was also worried because he hadn’t acted a lot since he was a child.  
At the audition he meets another actor called Rami Malek. Rami ends up being casted in The Pacific with him. He is older than Joe by two years but they become fast friends. Joe finds Rami beautiful. He has eyes like the sea and curly dark hair that Joe wants to r un his hands through. His smile is nice and his laugh is musical. Joe wants to know everything about this dark haired Egyptian actor.  
‘I’m glad I met you here’ Joe says to him one day.  
Rami’s smile is like sunshine after rain and he says ‘I’m glad I met you too’.  
Joe has a crush on the dark haired actor quicky. They work close enough together for six months that it’s hard for him not to form a crush. On several occassions he thinks Rami might have feelings for him too. They hug a lot and cuddle and sometimes when they’re drinking after a long filming day Rami looks at him like he wants to kiss him.  
He almost tells him one day.  
‘I like you a lot Rami’.  
They’re at a bar once again and he has had enough beer that he feels courageous.   
‘I like you too Joe’ Rami replies to him.  
‘Do you think there could be something else for us?’ he asks.  
Rami looks confused at him. ‘Something else how?’  
Joe gestures at him and does’t know what to say. He feels embarassed and tries to play it off as nothing. ‘I meant do you think we could work on something else together one day?’  
‘Oh sure I think that could happen’ Rami says.  
Joe tried to tell himself that he would admit his feelings to Rami after The Pacific was done.  
But it didn’t matter. Because after they finish filming Rami leaves and goes to Argentina and Joe doesn’t see him again for ten years. Joe works on other movies and some TV shows and even makes his own movie.  
He still thinks about Rami though. Sometimes he sees Rami in another movie or then in Mr. Robot and gets sad that whatever they could have had between them was missed. Sometimes he sees him at award shows and wishes that he was there with Rami as his date. He regrets not telling Rami his feelings. But there’s nothing he can do to fix it since they haven’t seen each other in years.  
So he’s really excited when he gets casted in Bohemian Rhapsody. It’s gonna be a huge movie from what everyone says. And it’s about Queen, who Joe loves and listens to all the time.  
But the best part is that Rami is starring in the main role. Joe has wanted to work with Rami again since their time on The Pacific. He wonders if this time there might be that something more for him.  
When he finally gets to London and meets the rest of the cast he can’t keep his eyes off Rami. Rami looks even prettier now than he did ten years ago and Joe feels in love all over again.  
‘I’m so glad to have you working with me on this’ Rami says. He won’t stop smiling and teasing Joe since they met again at the table reading.  
The ginger feels himself blush until his cheeks match his hair.  
‘I’m happy to be here too’ is all Joe can say.  
As they start filming he becomes good friends with Gwilym and Ben but they eventually notice that Joe and Rami are closer than anyone else. Maybe it’s because Joe can never stop talking about Rami or stop staring at him, so they notice something is going on and get curious. Maybe it’s because Rami also only really teases Joe and flirts with him, or atleast Joe thinks it’s flirting.   
‘You two are close’ Gwilym says with interest one day after they’ve changed out of their costumes and are hanging around together.  
‘We worked together before’ Joe replies.  
‘That all mate? You guys get cozy sometimes’ Ben observes, which makes Joe blush because he doesn’t know how to respond.  
‘Ohhhh it must be something else. You’re blushing’ Gwil observes.  
‘I maybe have a tiny crush on him’ Joe says.  
‘A crush on who?’ Rami says, suddenly appearing from nowhere.   
‘No one!” the ginger says blushing once agin.  
Rami doesn’t seem to believe him and stares at him with a lot of suspicion. And it makes Joe worry because even though they haven’t seen each other in years Rami still seems to kind of know him better than anyone else. The redhead is nervous when Rami asks to speak to him alone.  
When they’re in the dark haired actor’s trailer Joe sits down on a seat and tries not to panic. He doesn’t know if he wants a repeat of their conversation from ten years ago when he tried to confess his crush and then chickened out. He also does not know if he wants to tell the brunet that he mgiht have been pining for a decade.  
‘What’s wrong Joe. You keep avoiding me or blushing when I try to hug you.’   
‘N-nothing’ Joe says with a stutter.  
‘COme on and tell me’.  
‘It’s something silly’ Joe admits.  
Rami sits down next to him and smiles at him. His smile is warm and ecnouraging. ‘You can tell me anything Joe’.  
‘I like you’ Joe says and he says it quickly and then feels relieved when it’s finally out there. It’s been ten years that he’s been holding that in and it feels good to finally tell the truth.  
‘I like you too’ Rami says and he sounds confused.  
‘No I like you romantically’ Joe says.  
‘Oh’.  
JOe starts to worry again then that he’s messed up. Maybe they’ll kick him off the movie or maybe Rami will hate him forever. He shouldn’t have said anything and just kept it a secret.  
But then Rami smiles at him and Joe feels hope. ‘I like you romantically too’ Rami says. He kisses him in a not so innocent way and it’s everything Joe could have wanted.  
‘Really?’ he asks.  
‘I liked you since The Pacific. I didn’t think you’d like someone like me’ Rami admits and he looks shy and worried.  
‘I’ve liked you since then too. I’ve always liked you,’ Joe admits.  
‘Will you be my boyfriend then? You can be my date to the movie and the awards shows’ Rami asks.  
‘Yes I’d like nothing more than to be your boyfriend’ Joe says.   
He’s so happy so he kisses Rami again. They keep kissing and kissing and Joe’s never been happier in his life.


End file.
